


付款账户

by Ra1 (Algae_RA1)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algae_RA1/pseuds/Ra1
Summary: 要过普通人的日子，你总要考虑那些事情，比如说去买日常用品，比如有个姓（BtE的世界，大概是最后一章和尾声之间）
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 22





	付款账户

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dustofwarfare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustofwarfare/gifts).
  * A translation of [accounts payable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386376) by [dustofwarfare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustofwarfare/pseuds/dustofwarfare). 



> 作者的话：这个片段是一）我找个借口写点家常生活（对的，真的）还有二）我玩ff7的时候一直在想如果你不去买魔石药水装备的时候其他东西要怎么办，见鬼的甚至连个面包房都没看见？

克劳德一大早就离开送快递去了，他想赶在卡姆的严冬来临之前搞定这一单。看起来神采奕奕，活力仿佛如电光一般从他精瘦的身体中迸发。

“去这一趟，你看起来很兴奋。”萨菲罗斯咕哝着，手抚过克劳德后背。

“嗯，你有什么问题吗？”克劳德抬眼看他，蓝色的眼睛平静而认真。

萨菲罗斯摇了摇头，他深知区区距离可无法斩断两人之间的联结。

还有，克劳德也很神经质，万一他觉得自己要毁灭世界，肯定会不管不顾地跑回来。

他走的时候天还是黑的，不过萨菲罗斯也没打算回去躺着。他走进厨房，扫了一眼剩下的食材。还有几个罐头，冰箱里有几瓶克劳德的陆行鸟能量饮料。他情愿去喝机油或者纯魔晄也不打算碰那些。之前克劳德强烈推荐下他试过一口，差点以为自己中毒了。

冷冻柜里好像还有点大概是“食物”的东西，不过萨菲罗斯对此持保留态度。克劳德的饮食习惯简直可怜可泣。萨菲罗斯不愿意承认居然还会为这种破事恼火：自己竟然被一个仅靠着麦片和能量饮料的家伙干掉，还三次。

不过除非等迟点店开门了，现在也没什么可做的。萨菲罗斯伸展了一下身体，洗漱完毕，把头发编起来。他在火焰跳动的壁炉面前读了一会书，顺便烘了烘头发，不至于一会出门就结冰。而且这……确实不坏。虽然没有几个小时之前那么令人愉快——在同样的火光前，他把克劳德按在身下，听着他呻吟。不过现在也不坏，要知道他待过更糟的地方。

时间到了，他拉过一件厚实的羊毛外套，还有一条围巾，然后戴起帽子，掩饰太过鲜明的头发。之前他也做过类似的事情，但是那仿佛是永远之前了。

到商店的路不远，大概只需要半小时就能从他们住的地方走到。这房子是文森特的，他把钥匙给他们，拒绝了克劳德提出的租金和其他交换。萨菲罗斯很容易找到了地方，是家新店，灯光太过耀眼，而地板和架子都还崭新雪白。这在某种程度上让他想起在神罗的不快经历，具体是什么却模糊不清。

这里是卡姆，就算重建了也还是个小地方。神罗的人看不起这里，觉得只是个偏远乡下，如果那些家伙看见现在的自己会说什么呢，不过大部分应该已经不在了。

萨菲罗斯找到了推车，走向新鲜蔬果那排。这里的品种不多，可怎么说也比那个奇怪的“馅饼”来的好。

他在颜色鲜亮的麦片谷物盒子堆前停下脚步，一个也没拿。萨菲罗斯接受了很多新事物，但是给克劳德买他喜欢的陆行鸟泡泡圈绝对不是其中之一。

收银台后的女性笑着看他把一件件商品摆上柜台。

“早起的人，”她打了个招呼，“我也是。我从来不理解为什么有人能睡过七点，那些懒虫。”她咂了咂舌，拿起一件，然后迅速地在纸上写下什么，“你有账户吗，这位……？”

哦，对了。他想起来文森特提过这家店是月付信用制还是什么的——当前缺乏统一的银行系统和没着落的货币体系。

“我——不太确定。”他们才到这里两个星期。萨菲罗斯完全不知道克劳德有没有从希领 ***** 把那些存疑的东西带出来，还是他又另外办了一套。

“你住在哈什巴伦（Harshbarren）那边，对吧？”她在他瞪着自己的时候没有丝毫退缩，保持着笑容，“瓦伦丁先生出租的。”

“嗯，没错，”荒野是个什么名字，希望这个家伙能换一个不那么奇怪的，“大概是斯特莱夫名下。”

“哈什巴伦的斯特莱夫？ ****** 这听起来可不怎么振奋人心，不是吗？”她翻了翻卡片，“呃……我没看见斯特莱夫的，不过有瓦伦丁先生的，用那个吗，还是你要自己重新开一个？”

萨菲罗斯不知道他们要在这里住多久，不过这种麻烦一次就够。“我新开一个。”

“没问题，地址已经有了……请问你的名字？”

“萨菲罗斯。”

她表现得一无所知。也对，她还很年轻，这个名字之于她不过是书中的一个名号。不是恶魔也和五台毫不相干，不是灾祸之子。只是一个留着长发打着辫子眼睛竖瞳的男人。她写了几笔，“姓的话，是斯特莱夫吗？刚刚说的那个。”

“不是，”萨菲罗斯很快回道，“不是，我的姓不是斯特莱夫。”

她等着，仿佛他要说出口的是某种宣言，但是他也不知道为什么。他从来就没有姓，也从不必要。他甚至也不知道宝条到底是什么，但是直接用文森特的又太过冒昧同时问题重重。一想到麻烦可能纷至沓来，他现在就开始头痛，不，最好永远也别有那些问题。

“克蕾圣特。”他最后说道。那是他唯一所知确凿无误与自己相联系的姓氏。没有更好的了。露克蕾西娅也不会反对的，不是吗？

“萨菲罗斯·克蕾圣特。”她看了他一眼，“你的名字是萨菲罗斯·克蕾圣特？”

他不怪他，他自己也不相信。“哪个都不是我自己取的。”

她笑出声，不过这不是玩笑。

大概还是把姓改成哈什巴伦更好吧。

\---

克劳德在卡姆的小店门口停下车的时候全身都在发抖。他要回家。天太冷了，要再出门他也需要一件厚一点的衣服。或者他也可以带着萨菲罗斯，那家伙简直和一颗满级火魔石一样暖和。

克劳德随手拿了个篮子，装满了能量饮料，一些谷物麦片，然后停了下来。他或许应该给萨菲罗斯买点什么，那家伙对现在他手里的东西都不屑一顾。不过说起来，克劳德告诉过他这家店在哪里吗？这也是他自己第一次过来，不过他完全不知道萨菲罗斯到底知不知道有这么一家店。

他或许应该在出发前问问的——毕竟是离开四天。克劳德还是，他自己知道，不太习惯处理这整个身旁多了个男朋友的事情。

他走到新鲜蔬果区，略带嫌恶得瞪着那里面的东西。他也不知道萨菲罗斯到底喜欢哪种绿叶菜。这里有胡萝卜，苹果，还有其他一些看起来大概是蔬菜的东西。克劳德抓了点看起来焉巴巴的，憋住一个哈欠，努力克制自己不要当场就开瓶饮料，走向收银台。

“你好，”那名女性向他问好，“你有账户吗？”

“呃……”克劳德眨了眨眼，还没明白过来，“没有？我，是我朋友的房子，我，我们只是住在哪里。”

她点了点头，大概是习惯了克劳德这样的人，他们只在必要的时候才给出被问到的信息，其他时间都小心翼翼。“那地址是？”

他努力在回忆里捞了一会，然后告诉她房门号。

“啊没错了，克蕾圣特先生开了一个账户，你要用他的吗？”

克劳德瞪着她：“这是瓦伦丁的房子。”

“没错，不过萨菲罗斯·克蕾圣特先生租下了。他已经来过几次。很高的人，很长的银色头发，很……呃……不寻常的……绿色眼睛？”

是萨菲罗斯，没错。每一个细节都对的上，除了那把超长太刀。“呃，没错。”他还没缓过来，萨菲罗斯用了露克蕾西娅的姓。听起来不坏。可能吧。露克蕾西娅确实非常疯狂，不过至少他承认她是自己的母亲，而不是什么奇怪的外星人。

“先生？”

“哦，呃，是的。就是这个账户。呃，我也住在那里。还是说我需要另外再开一个？”他还没弄清楚这些，要是可以简单地用gil付清然后上路就好了，不过看起来银行还没开门，这个小地方也是按月给付的样子。

“我就把你的加到他的账户上，这位……”

“斯特莱夫，”克劳德说道，“克劳德·斯特莱夫。”

“克劳德·斯特莱夫和萨菲罗斯·克蕾圣特，住在哈什巴伦，现在的房东是文森特·瓦伦丁。”她看着他。

克劳德勾了勾嘴角：“还会有更稀奇古怪的事情的，相信我。”

她咯咯笑了起来，填完卡片。他叹了口气，确认无误后交还给她。“谢谢。”

在回路上，他喝完了一瓶黑陆行鸟饮料。

\---

“给，”克劳德说着，递过一把绿叶菜，“我给你买了点菜。”

萨菲罗斯看着它们，又看向克劳德：“这是你对我食物的评论，还是说你在告诉我，该买个代步工具了？”

“嗯？你不是喜欢蔬菜吗？”克劳德三两下收好自己买的东西，“这个和交通工具有什么关系？”

“克劳德，”萨菲罗斯说道，“这些是古利尔野菜。”

哦，哦！克劳德的脸和脖子都有点发烫。好吧，他怎么会知道居然有人把陆行鸟的野菜和人吃的放在一块儿，他嘴角弯起：“Kweh？”

萨菲罗斯把野菜放在流理台上，瞥了一眼克劳德的头发，明智的决定一言不发。

END

*ACC里面出现过收治星痕患者的病院，新神罗的据地，少爷见云片的地方。

**直译大概是严酷荒原的争纷


End file.
